


Worry

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata is off to university soon and he’s worried that Kageyama will no longer want to keep in contact now that they’ve graduated.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This is my first time writing Kagehina. Well, this is my first time writing anything outside of my previous fandom but this ship has a really special place in my heart. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending seems a little weak. It felt right to me but reading it might not come across that way

Dialogue prompt: “It’s okay, you don’t have to love me.”

It was pretty quiet outside. The sun had set about half an hour ago and yet Hinata was still using his elbows to lean out on the railing, looking out at the city below. He had to admit that he would deeply miss it here. The last three years had gone by so fast and it hardly even seemed real. Hinata’s slightly cold fingers squeezed the volleyball in his hands. He was so familiar with the weight in it that it had slightly calmed him down, his heavy heart easing a little at the thought of something he was so accustomed to.

It was time for university in a few weeks. The first and second-years had thrown a party for the departing third-years but Hinata still could not wrap his head around it. Winning nationals was quite a farewell in its own but a part of him still expected to return to the same old gym that he had visited every day for his entire high school career. 

Karasuno was his entire life it seemed and here he was, about to step forward into the next chapter of his life. It was exciting of course, but also downright terrifying. Hinata supposed that was the thrill of it though. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had both already claimed that they would be attending a university nearby, and Hinata was slightly envious. Hinata’s choice was across the country in what felt like the furthest place from home and he was pretty heartbroken about leaving everything he had accomplished with Karasuno.

But, a huge part of him had known another detrimental factor in his sadness: Kageyama. Kageyama and him were known as a powerful duo. They both had earned their own names at this point and had been able to make a mark in the volleyball world, but the two of them together? It had always felt like an unstoppable force. Kageyama was his partner after all— a partner that Hinata had grown so much with both as teammates and as friends (although their friendship was quite the odd one filled with insults and teasing, but an important friendship nonetheless).

Kageyama had yet to reveal which university he was going to attend. Hinata had only assumed that it was one with a strong volleyball team— Kageyama would fit right in easily, especially as Japan’s representative this year. What university would not choose him?

Hinata felt his eyes watering and he quickly used his sleeve to wipe the tears away. It seemed that even thinking about Kageyama made him want to cry. After all, what was Hinata to Kageyama that would make the latter want to even keep in contact? What would there possibly even be to talk about when they would no longer be on the same team?

“Oi, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?” 

Hinata quickly turned around and saw Kageyama walking up the grassy hill to where Hinata was on the railing. Kageyama took the ball from his grasp and gave it a soft twirl in his own hands. Hinata wasn’t sure what Kageyama himself was doing up here on the hill that overlooked their city, but he was a little happy at the company anyway.

“What are you crying about now? Was it the party?”

Hinata sighed before walking a distance away so he and Kageyama could pass back and forth. He honestly wasn’t sure what else to do. This is what they did best. Once the ball had gone between them a few times, Hinata finally spoke.

“Partially.”

“That doesn’t seem like much of an answer.”

Hinata grunted as he passed the ball back, his chest stinging with the strong emotions welling up within. “It’s just I’m going to miss everyone. I don’t know.”

“It’ll be fine. We had to say goodbye to Daichi, Asahi, and Suga when they left, then to Ennoshita, Tanaka, Noya, Kinoshita, and Kazuhito. You can do it again with our first-years and the second-years.” 

“Just because we’ve had to do it before doesn’t make saying goodbye any easier.” There was a certain harshness to his tone but Kageyama did not seem to catch it, his focus primarily on passing the ball back. “Goodbyes just aren’t easy for me I guess.”

“Hinata, it’s not like you’re dying. You can still keep in constant with them, just like we do with everyone else who’s left off to university.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I’m going across the country. It’s not like I’m going to be able to just leisurely visit on the weekends.”

Kageyama’s eyes drifted for a brief moment and made contact with Hinata’s. He almost missed the pass but caught himself in time and returned the ball with slightly less control. Hinata was forced to catch it, the ball about ready to fly off into the bushes. Before he could start it up again, Kageyama stepped forward, hands shoved deep in his uniform pockets.

“How far is it again? Your school?”

Hinata rubbed the back of his head, quickly trying to think about the distance. “It’s a six hour train ride I think. I can’t remember exactly but that sounds about right.”

“That is pretty far,” he admitted after contemplating the information for a bit. “Why did you pick one so far away?”

“It was the only entrance exam I knew I could pass,” Hinata laughed awkwardly, his cheeks flushing a little at the embarrassment. “I was so focused on nationals this year that I didn’t prioritize studying for the entrance exams.” 

Kageyama gave a slight “tch” noise as he walked over to the railing Hinata had previously been leaning on. It seemed that their passing session had ended, although it was odd that it came from Kageyama’s end. 

“What university are you going to? I know that you haven’t really talked about it with anyone yet, but…”

Kageyama continued to look out at Sendai, silently refusing to answer the question. It bothered Hinata— he wanted an answer after all, but he wasn’t sure if he should press even further. Kageyama seemed to actually be more gentle with him tonight than usual, and Hinata definitely did not want to disrupt that. 

But as the silence drew on and Hinata was clutching the volleyball within his hands once more, he felt himself feeling even sadder than before. 

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think we’ll keep in contact? Like… This isn’t where we… end, is it?”

Kageyama’s head snapped to the side and he had an irritated expression on. “I already told you that you weren’t dying— you can still keep in contact with anyone you want.”

“I’m not talking about anyone, stupid!” Kageyama took a step back and Hinata’s voice grew. In all honesty, neither of them had been expecting that. “I’m talking about you! You! Are we going to still be talking after we leave?”

“What? I don’t get what you’re talking about—“

But Hinata’s frustration had boiled over now and tears were streaming down his face. Kageyama clearly did not know how to handle the situation nor did he know how to control Hinata’s fiery personality sometimes, but this was definitely new. 

“I don’t want to lose your presence in my life, okay? I’m going across the country and I’m scared that I’ll lose contact with everyone, sure, but I’m scared as all hell that it’ll be with you! It bothers me that I won’t see you everyday as we race to the gym anymore, or that you and I won’t be walking home anymore, or that when I play volleyball, it won’t be you right next to me, tossing the ball my way!”

“Where is this all coming from—“

But Hinata seemed to have settled into his words, his raging demeanor calming down as he looked down at the volleyball in his hands. He watched a tear fall onto its surface.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I just— I’m scared that I’ll just become a part of your memory. That I’m going to be a story to others for you to tell about a time in high school or about your time on the Karasuno team. That in our futures, it won’t be me standing by your side but with someone else.”

“I would never think that, Hinata,” Kageyama spoke, his voice slow, almost as if to drill it into Hinata’s head. If anything, he sounded slightly offended. “I can’t believe that you think that I would even think of you that way, that you’re only temporary or something!”

“Look,” Hinata sighed. “You don’t have to love me—“

“But I do!”

Hinata immediately stopped at the beginning of what was supposed to be a long speech and just froze. It felt like he could hear his own heartbeat as Kageyama’s cheeks flushed red. But he could not tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

“Do you honestly think that you’re going to be nothing but a story for me to tell? A story of my past?” Hinata could not find it in himself to speak. It was like he had lost his voice entirely. So Kageyama continued. “You mean way more to me than that! So cut the bullshit and stop acting like the world is going to end. We’re still going to be in each other’s lives, so will you just shut up already?”

But Hinata was no longer just idly standing there. He had placed the ball on the ground and charged Kageyama head on, pushing the both of them onto the grass. Kageyama hit the ground with a large thud as Hinata leaned over him, his eyes wide and bright. Whatever dullness Kageyama thought he had seen before seemingly disappeared. 

“Do you really mean that?” It was rushed, but Hinata’s tears had not stopped. “Like honestly?”

After Kageyama caught his breath from the surprising fall, he glared right at Hinata. “Of course I mean it! Why do you even think that we wouldn’t still talk? I just don’t understand why you were even thinking about that!”

“Because! You never know! I don’t know what you think of me! I’m not even entirely sure where I stand in your life half of the time!”

“What?!”

A silence fell upon them and Hinata wiped his face with his sleeves before sitting down with his legs crossed. Kageyama was still on his back but was now using his elbows to support himself up as he looked over at that head of bright orange hair.

“Well, I don’t know, Kageyama. It’s just that I view you as someone super important to me but I don’t really know how you view me, you know? It’s not like we ever talk about that stuff…” Hinata was mumbling by the end of it but he could hear Kageyama sigh.

“Didn’t I just tell you that I love you?”

Hinata’s cheeks flared red again as he looked at everywhere else except Kageyama. “But you can’t just say that! There’s no way! How do I even know you weren’t just saying that to shut me up? I don’t really know—“

But Kageyama quickly ended Hinata’s rant as he placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Hinata’s head swirled and he felt his eyes close as well, the quiet night air surrounding them. 

When they pulled apart, Hinata found himself speechless. Kageyama’s cheeks were also red but he was the first to speak. 

“Hinata, would you just stop it with that kind of talk? Sure you’re going to be across Japan from our home here in Sendai, but you don’t know the reason why I never told you what university I chose.” Hinata tilted his head, his expression obviously confused. “I didn’t choose a university. I’m going to take a break. I want to train before the next school year, maybe even travel a bit to other countries if I decide to. I plan on competing in the olympics as soon as I can and I want to train to do just that.”

“The olympics?” Kageyama seemed to impress Hinata each and everyday. “That’s big.”

“It is! But Hinata, I definitely don’t plan on leaving you to just be a part of some backstory. I have big dreams and you have been a huge part of them. You’ve allowed me to see amazing things at Karasuno and how to really be a part of a team. How could I possibly just leave that behind? 

You meant a lot to me too, so please stop acting like you and I aren’t going to be in each other’s lives. I wouldn’t let that happen. And maybe when you start your first year at university, I’ll come up there and stay with you awhile?” 

Hinata found himself grinning as Kageyama had started to spurt out a long tangent about what seemed to be a thorough plan that he had already come up with for Hinata’s first couple of months in university. It involved staying with Hinata for a little bit and exploring what the volleyball team at university level would be like, and then he would travel to southern Japan to see what the teams in those prefectures were like, and sure he would be away but he planned on coming back to visit Hinata in between each trip. It was a long explanation that Hinata was surprised about. Who would have thought that Kageyama had some sort of plan?

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

Kageyama was about to comment on what had just come out of Hinata’s mouth when he had realized he had made his own confession just a few short minutes ago. 

Soon enough, Hinata’s laughter rung out as Kageyama covered his reddening face, the two of them still sitting underneath the darkened sky.


End file.
